Love Me Do
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Certas coisas só se faz por amor. Ou pelos Beatles. Presente de Amigo Secreto para a RebecaDua


**N/A:** Bom, primeiro de tudo, preciso alertá-los que essa fic é UA. Assim, a fic se passa no presente, James é um advogado especializado em Direitos Humanos, Lily está tentando tirar o mestrado em Teoria da Música e ambos moram em Londres.

Essa fic me fez chorar, gente - bem, não chorei porque ela é particularmente emocionante, mas de saudades de Londres mesmo. Estive em todos os lugares citados, com a exceção da Madison House e do apartamento do James, que não existem de verdade. Todas essas nove páginas são um presente para **RebecaDua**, minha amiga secreta do AS de Dia dos Namorados da Seção JL do 6V. Espero que você goste, querida!

**Love Me Do**

Eles se conheceram na Hatchards - o que James sempre achou meio estranho, porque ele nunca comprava livros lá (em vez disso, ele preferia a Waterstone's, maior e mais moderna, a uns dois quarteirões de distância), mas essa era uma das coisas que ele atribuía ao destino. Talvez ele estivesse destinado a entrar lá naquela tarde particularmente feia e encontrá-la, quem sabe?

Eles se encontraram na seção de biografias - James estava procurando uma boa biografia de Churchill para dar de presente de aniversário à Remus (que, por razões que ele nunca entenderia, era fã do ex-Primeiro Ministro) e ela estava procurando por alguma biografia dos Beatles que já não tivesse lido.

- Perdão. - ela murmurou, distraída, ao esbarrar nele no pequeno corredor de Biografias: A ao G.

- Não foi nada. - James disse, automaticamente, e então realmente olhou para ela. Parada do lado dele estava a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto na vida. Longas pernas envoltas em jeans, e ele podia ver que, por baixo do blusão de tricô creme, o corpo dela era magro e esguio. Mas o mais impressionante de tudo eram os cabelos: escapando da touca de lã também creme que ela usava, cascatas e mais cascatas de cabelos vermelhos caiam pelas costas dela, formando uma cortina sedosa e ligeiramente despenteada.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, ao ver que ele não tirava os olhos dela.

Falando em olhos, ela tinha o par mais incrível que ele tinha visto nos últimos tempos: de um verde-esmeralda, emoldurados por longos cílios sem pintura. Ao ver que ela esperava uma resposta, James teve que sacudir a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos sobre sereias e marinheiros perdidos que subitamente lhe acometeram.

- Ah, me desculpe. - disse, ligeiramente sem graça. Então, olhou para o livro no topo da pilha que ela tinha nos braços, em busca de assunto. - "The Beatles As Musicians"? Você é fã deles? - perguntou, sem pensar, e teve vontade de bater com a cabeça na estante a sua frente. Poderia ser mais idiota?

- Quem não é? - ela respondeu, então sorriu, e James se esqueceu de respirar por um instante. - Estou escrevendo minha dissertação de mestrado sobre eles.

- É mesmo? Está fazendo mestrado em que?

- Teoria da Música.

- Uau, parece interessante. Você toca algum instrumento ou algo do tipo?

- Piano. E você?

- Aquelas flautinhas de criança, mas não muito bem.

Ela riu.

- Não, quero dizer, o que você faz da vida?

- Sou advogado.

- Obviamente. Aposto que você trabalha em algum daqueles escritórios chiques na City.

James sorriu.

- Não, na verdade não. Trabalho no Human Rights Watch, estava aqui perto em reunião. James Potter. - ele estendeu a mão.

Ela trocou os livros de braço e estendeu a mão para apertar a dele.

- Lily Evans. Muito prazer.

Lily sentiu a barriga doer de fome, e se deu conta que já era hora do almoço e ela não tinha comido nada desde o almoço do dia anterior.

Trocando os livros de um braço para o outro, Lily suspirou, então sorriu. - Bem, senhor Potter, foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Oh, você já está indo? - ele perguntou, se sentindo ligeiramente desapontado.

- Sim, preciso ir almoçar. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros. Obviamente, ela devia ter combinado de almoçar com o namorado ou algo do tipo, James pensou, suspirando internamente.

Sentindo-se só um pouco tolo, James estendeu a mão novamente:

- Foi um prazer. Boa sorte na sua tese.

- Muito obrigada. Bem... tchau. - meio sem jeito, ela deu as costas para ele e sumiu pelos corredores.

James voltou o olhar para os livros a sua frente, sem realmente enxergá-los. Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido? Ele realmente acabara de conhecer aquela mulher linda, que mais parecia uma sereia do que uma mestranda em Teoria da Música? Sirius nunca iria acreditar se ele lhe contasse.

Ele deveria ter pedido o telefone dela, pensou, e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentiu vontade de dar com a cabeça na estante a sua frente. É claro que ele deveria ter pedido o telefone dela, não importa o quão maluco isso fosse parecer. Ou pelo menos seu e-mail. Qualquer coisa. Afinal, quando é que ele teria outra oportunidade daquelas? Provavelmente nunca!

Mas nem tudo estava perdido, e sua mente prática já começava a pensar em possibilidades. Ele sabia que o nome dela e o que ela fazia. Ela provavelmente estava ligada a alguma universidade, então provavelmente teria um e-mail acadêmico. Com um pouco de sorte, ele poderia fazer uma rápida pesquisa na internet e...

- Ok, Potter, eu não costumo fazer isso, mas... - James se virou, ligeiramente assustado. Lily estava de volta, parada no final do corredor. - Você está a fim de dividir uma pizza?

-x-

Eles foram almoçar no Pizza Express, a umas poucas quadras dali, e acabaram não se desgrudando mais. É claro que ambos não podiam ser mais diferentes, mas, e James culpava a terceira lei de Newton por isso, alguma coisa nela o atraía mais do que qualquer outra mulher já o tinha atraído antes. Ele a tinha arrastado para os mais diversos pubs da cidade, e ela o carregara para as lojas de discos em Camden Town. Ela o encontrava depois das aulas no Regent's Park para tomarem café e ele a levava para passear na margem sul do Tâmisa. Depois de dois meses de namoro, Lily já estava se mudando para a casa dele - algo que até mesmo Sirius classificou como "irresponsável", mas James não podia se importar menos. Se não pudesse ser imprudente quanto estava apaixonado, então quando é que poderia?

-x-

A idéia começou a se formar em sua cabeça no dia em que chegara em casa e encontrara a calefação do apartamento ligada no máximo.

- Lily? - ele chamou do hall de entrada, enquanto rapidamente tirava o casaco e os sapatos e - como se tivesse pensado melhor a respeito - o blusão e a gravata. Ele não tinha certeza se ela estaria em casa, já que a luz do hall e da cozinha estavam apagadas, o que não era muito comum. Lily costumava sair ligando todas as luzes do apartamento assim que chegava em casa.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, James suspirou e foi até a cozinha. Ele pegou uma cerveja e checou o quadro de recados que mantinham em cima da mesa - se Lily tivesse algum compromisso agendado que achasse que ele iria esquecer, ela teria deixado um recado ali. Mas James não estava muito preocupado, afinal, Lily era uma pessoa fundamentalmente independente e não seria incomum que ela tivesse decidido ir comprar algum livro na Waterstone's depois do trabalho ou algo do tipo.

O que era realmente estranho, James refletiu, enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja gelada, era o fato do apartamento estar com a mesma temperatura de uma ilha caribenha em pleno verão, quando nevava lá fora. É claro que tinha gente que gostava de manter a calefação no máximo (sua ex-namorada Marla, por exemplo), mas nem ele nem Lily entravam nesse grupo. Aliás, ambos até preferiam que o apartamento se mantivesse um pouco mais frio, para poderem dormir com dois cobertores (e, no caso de Lily, grudada nele, com a desculpa de se aquecer um pouco mais). Será que o termostato estava quebrado ou algo do tipo?

Balançando a cerveja dentro da garrafa, James resolveu ir checar o controle de temperatura, no corredor.

Não. Aparentemente não havia nada de errado com o termostato, mas de qualquer maneira, ele fez uma anotação mental de falar com o senhorio no dia seguinte. Se lembrava bem, a senhora Kowalski, do apartamento debaixo do deles, tinha reclamado de algo do tipo quando a encontrara no saguão no dia anterior, não tinha?

Como a luz do quarto deles, no final do corredor, estava acessa, James foi até lá. E a cena que encontrou o fez parar no batente da porta, boquiaberto.

Lily estava na frente do espelho, só de biquíni.

- Oh, James, você já esta em casa. Não vi você chegar. - ela disse, casualmente, como se o fato de estar de biquíni em uma noite particularmente fria de Fevereiro fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Lily, o que é que você está fazendo? - ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em sua pressa em articulá-las.

- Experimentando biquínis. - ela disse, na maior inocência do mundo. - O que você achou desse? - perguntou. James percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos e teve a impressão que seu sangue havia virado fogo nas veias. O que não deixava de ser ridículo, já que, àquela altura do campeonato, ele já a tinha visto sem roupa vezes sem conta.

Mas, de fato, o pequeno tomara que caia listrado favorecia cada curva do esguio corpo de Lily.

- Ficou bom.

Ela sorriu.

- Que bom, porque eu também comprei outros. Você quer vê-los? - Oh sim, ele queria muito vê-los.

Mas uma questão o incomodava mais primeiro.

- Amor, nós estamos em Fevereiro. E, por mais que eu ame ver você de biquíni, não acha que está... um pouco frio para isso?

- Não no Taiti.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Lily, você sabe que nós moramos na Inglaterra, certo?

Ela caiu na gargalhada, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás. O movimento deu a James uma visão melhor do pescoço macio e branco como mármore, e ele teve que se esforçar para manter seu cérebro funcionando.

Então ela se aproximou dele e James esqueceu completamente porque mesmo estavam conversando, ainda mais quando ela estava com tão pouca roupa e a cama bem... próxima.

- Nós vamos sair de férias, bobinho.

- Nós... vamos?

- Bom, não sei se vamos mesmo, mas pensei que podíamos. De qualquer forma, se você não puder tirar uns dias de folga, não é como se os biquínis fossem estragar, e eu sempre posso usá-los em outra ocasião. - Lily começou a tagarelar, enquanto brincava com um botão da camisa dele. - Mas acho que esse é um bom momento para tirarmos férias, porque, além de ser baixa temporada no Taiti, o que faz com as passagens e o hotel fique mais barato, também temos algo para comemorar, sabe? Bom, na verdade eu tenho alguma coisa para comemorar, mas não me importo que você participe. - Ela riu nessa última parte.

- E essa coisa seria...? - James queria esclarecer aquilo tudo de uma vez, pois, talvez estivesse de fato percebendo a temperatura do apartamento, porque estava sentindo calor... Muito calor.

- Terminei minha dissertação de mestrado! - ela cantarolou, juntando as mãos ao peito, como uma criança.

- Oh, Lily, isso é maravilhoso!

- Não é mesmo? - os olhos dela brilhavam, radiantes. Lily tinha passado um perrengue para escrever aquela dissertação nos últimos meses, e James a tinha visto chorar na frente do computador mais de uma vez por causa daquele projeto, então ele tinha noção do quão importante para ela aquilo era.

- Vou apresentá-la na quinta-feira e meu orientador está até falando em publicar um livro! Você já pensou nisso, James? Um livro! Meu livro, sobre os Beatles, com o meu nominho ali!

James sorriu. O que é que havia com essa coisa de amor, que só o fato de vê-la tão feliz o fazia ficar feliz também? Envolvendo-lhe o rosto com as mãos, ele salpicou um beijo nos lábios rosados e cheios.

- Meus parabéns, amor. Você mereceu.

- Essa última parte você é que está dizendo. - Ela cobriu as mãos dele com as próprias, em um gesto tipicamente seu. - Mas enfim, o que eu estava pensando é que, depois que eu defender minha tese para banca, você poderia tentar conseguir uns dias de folga e a gente podia passar o dia dos Namorados no Taiti, o que você acha?

- Parece um bom plano.

- Eu também acho. - Então Lily suspirou, e seu sorriso se alargou mais. Naquele momento, James se deu conta que faria qualquer coisa para vê-la sorrir assim de novo. - Ah, James, eu nunca imaginei que fosse me sentir tão feliz assim... Bem, talvez ganhando a coleção de discos originais dos Beatles, mas não com uma mera dissertação.

Sem conseguir se segurar, ele a beijou novamente. Acabara de descobrir o que a faria sorrir assim de novo. E era isso que ele iria lhe dar de dia dos Namorados, nem que torrasse o seu salário de um mês no processo. Mas tais pensamentos podiam esperar... por enquanto.

- Agora, que tal me mostrar aqueles biquínis?

-x-

James olhou para a tela do computador e suspirou. Nunca pensara que adquirir os discos dos Beatles fosse tão... fácil. Bem, teoricamente, era um pouco mais complicado do que parecia, principalmente porque envolvia somas de dinheiro altas demais para serem pagas por um único disco, ainda que este fosse uma obra-prima da história da música. Mas ser o único herdeiro da fortuna da antiga família Potter dava a James algumas... regalias, como trabalhar no que bem desejasse e comprar raridades para dar de dia dos Namorados. Em uma semana e meia, ele já tinha conseguido contatar os detentores de 12 dos 13 discos dos Beatles, e, com a enorme capacidade de persuasão que aperfeiçoara ao longo dos anos, já os convencera a vendê-los a ele. O problema se encontrava com _Revolver_. A dona do disco, uma velha rabugenta de 80 anos que certamente nem sequer gostava do quarteto de Liverpool e (James pesquisara) só possuía o disco porque o filho, dono de uma razoável coleção de raridades musicais, resolvera se matar aos 27 anos e deixara tudo de herança para a mãe, se recusava a vendê-lo, não importasse quão obscena fosse a quantia de dinheiro que James oferecesse.

Ao menos ele tinha conseguido marcar uma entrevista com a mulher. James esperava que seu charme e capacidade de persuasão funcionassem melhor cara-a-cara do que pelo telefone. Era uma droga que o disco favorito de Lily fosse o mais difícil de obter. Só haviam cerca de 10 pessoas que de fato o possuíam, e a velhinha era a única que James conseguira contatar. O que não deixava de ser irônico, porque, embora não fosse nenhum especialista em Beatles, até mesmo ele sabia que o quarteto já era suficientemente famoso quando _Revolver_ tinha sido lançado para que tivessem sido produzido mais do que 10 cópias do maldito disco.

-x-

Millie Calhoun morava em um lar para idosos em Windsor. Costumava considerar um privilégio ser vizinha da Rainha, e, sempre que podia, ia visitar o palácio. O que não acontecia com muita freqüência agora - depois de quebrar a bacia ao levar um tombo dentro do próprio quarto, a senhora Calhoun estava com problemas de locomoção. Seu filho Hubert havia se matado, já fazia uns quinze anos, e lhe deixara de herança um monte daqueles discos que nem sequer eram música, mas que ela guardava com todo amor e carinho do lado do vaso com as cinzas do filho. E agora aquele rapaz ganancioso vinha perturbar sua paz...

James não teve dificuldades para localizar a Madison House. Afinal, estudara em Ethon, do outro lado da ponte sobre o rio Windsor, e ele e os rapazes viviam escapando do colégio para ir beberem vários _pints_ de cerveja no pub mais próximo. Assim, estava bastante familiarizado com a pequena cidade. Além disso, a simpática recepcionista ou seja lá o que ela era da Madison House tinha lhe explicado com detalhes como chegar até a casa de repouso para idosos, encantada com o fato de que, pela primeira vez desde que o filho da senhora Calhoun se matara, a velha tinha visitas.

- Sim, posso ajudá-lo? - a moça atrás do balcão perguntou assim que ele cruzou o batente da pequena casa senhorial de tijolinhos a vista, que um dia deveria ter sido o lar de uma rica família inglesa, mas que agora era apenas um asilo.

- Oh, bom dia. Meu nome é James Potter e eu marquei...

- Ah, sim, claro, senhor Potter. Foi comigo que o senhor falou ao telefone. - ela devia ter no máximo vinte e cinco anos, James notou. Não parecia em nada a senhora de meia-idade que imaginara quando falaram ao telefone. E o olhava de uma maneira engraçada, como se ambos já fossem conhecidos, mas ele não estivesse lembrando dela. E de fato não deveria estar, pois não lembrava de tê-la visto antes na vida.

Talvez ela já o tivesse visto na televisão, ele refletiu, enquanto ela tagarelava alguma coisa sobre ser um prazer tê-lo ali e que já ia avisar a senhora Calhoun. Não era freqüente, mas, como diretor do Human Rights Watch britânico e especialista em Direitos Humanos, ele era convidado por alguns programas de TV para comentar algum caso em voga que envolvesse o assunto. Só que, com a exceção do pessoal que de fato trabalhava com Direitos Humanos, ninguém lembrava muito dos comentaristas que apareciam nos programas.

- Hm... Karen? - ele leu o nome no crachá que ela levava no peito. - Nós já nos conhecemos?

Ela olhou para ele surpresa, e assentiu com a cabeça. - Você não lembra?

- Ah, desculpe, mas na verdade não.

- Eu namorei o seu amigo Sirius a alguns anos atrás. Saímos todos juntos algumas vezes. Achei que iria lembrar. - ela disse, com um sorriso doce. James lutou contra a vontade de fazer uma careta e resmungar alto. Por que é que todas as ex-namoradas do Sirius esperavam que ele se lembrasse delas? Era o Sirius que elas tinham namorado, e não ele! E, de qualquer forma, o amigo nunca ficava com mulher nenhuma por mais de dois meses, então era difícil acompanhar o ritmo de caça.

- Desculpe. Mesmo. Tenho uma péssima memória para rostos. - James improvisou, se sentindo péssimo.

- Não tem problema. A senhora Calhoun está o esperando no jardim. Vou levá-lo até lá.

-x-

A senhora Calhoun era exatamente o que se esperava de uma velha senhora inglesa - os cabelos muito brancos puxados para trás, a pele tão branca que chegava a ser translúcida enrugada e salpicada por manchas da idade, ela vestia um conjunto imaculadamente branco e ela estaria próxima de parecer um fantasma se não fosse pelos olhos muito azuis.

- Bom dia. Meu nome é James Potter e... - James estendeu a mão, se sentindo ligeiramente sem graça. A velha tinha um tipo de olhar penetrante que ele só tinha visto uma única vez na vida: em Walburga Black, a mãe de Sirius - e ele morria de medo dela.

- Sim, eu sei quem você é, rapaz. Sente-se. - o tom não era exatamente amigável, e James imediatamente se sentou na cadeira de metal.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Calhoun. - ele estendeu a mão, mas foi ignorado. Ao invés de cumprimentá-lo, Millie se ocupou servindo o chá deixado em uma bandeja na mesinha de centro. - Oh, não, não precisa se preocupar com... - James gaguejou, ao ver que a velha lhe estendia uma xícara.

- Deixe de bobagem. Eu preferia que o chá fosse Twinings, mas eles não servem isso aqui. Muito caro, aparentemente. Como se nós não pagassemos. o olho da cara pela hospedagem. Agora que estamos confortáveis, vamos tratar de negócios. - Millie Calhoun completou, enquanto mudava de posição na cadeira e tomava um gole da xícara em suas mãos. Em menos de cinco minutos de conversa, James já percebera que ela não era a senhora frágil que aparentava ser. E ele certamente sentia medo dela. Talvez fosse a semelhança com a senhora Black.

James tomou um gole do chá - de maça com canela, sem açúcar, e que queimou sua boca - e respirou fundo. Isso era ridículo. Já tinha lidado com pessoas bem mais aterrorizadoras do que a senhora Calhoun. Estava ali para comprar o disco para Lily. Sua amada Lily, que saberia apreciar os Beatles muito mais do que a velhinha ali sentada. Discos eram para ser escutados, afinal de contas. Esse era o propósito deles, não servir de enfeite em uma estante ou ficarem guardados em uma caixa ou seja lá o que a velha fazia com eles.

- O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua?

- Desculpe, senhora Calhoun, estava distraído. Negócios, a senhora disse?

- Já está surdo com essa idade, rapaz?

- Surdez é um problema em minha família - James improvisou, e a velha levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está querendo ser engraçadinho?

- Nem um pouco. - ele resolveu mudar de assunto. Tinha o péssimo de fazer piadas das pessoas que de fato o deixavam assustado, e era melhor seguir adiante antes que colocasse tudo a perder fazendo troça da velha. - Bem, senhora Calhoun, creio que a senhora já saiba porque eu estou aqui.

- Sim, você quer um dos discos do meu filho.

- Isso. Estou interessado em comprar Revolver, dos Beatles.

- Ele não está a venda.

James se recostou na cadeira. Isso ia ser complicado.

- Posso pagar o preço que a senhora pedir.

- Não estou interessada em dinheiro.

Foi então que James se deu conta. É claro que ela não estava interessada em dinheiro. A velha já tinha oitenta anos e mal podia andar, o que iria fazer com uma pequena fortuna? Tomar banho em uma banheira cheia de chá Twinings?

- Entendo. - disse, devagar, uma nova estratégia começando a se formar em seu cérebro. - Senhora Calhoun, me permita perguntar-lhe uma coisa: por que é que a senhora mantém esses discos? A senhora gosta de escutá-los?

- O que, aquele barulho? Nem pensar.

- Então por que...?

- Porque eram do meu filho. Ele gostava deles. Por que não deveria mantê-los?

- Certo. Então a senhora os mantém por que os discos eram importantes para o seu filho.

Ela olhou para James com desprezo.

- Até que você não é tão burro, rapaz.

- E se eu lhe disser que quero o disco pois ele também seria importante para outra pessoa, você me venderia?

- Não. - Mas ela pareceu interessada, então James achou que estava indo no caminho certo.

- Eu gostaria de comprá-lo para dar de presente para a minha noiva, a senhora veja.

- Ora, mas isso não é presente que se dê para uma noiva, rapaz. Se quer gastar seu dinheiro com a coitada dessa moça que aceitou casar com você, lhe dê jóias. Aposto que ela iria gostar mais.

- Oh, mas o problema é que Lily não gosta de jóias. Mas ela gosta dos Beatles, a banda que...

- Eu sei quem são os Beatles. Não vivi embaixo de uma pedra esses anos todos.

- Então. Lily escreveu uma tese sobre eles. Significaria muito para ela se...

- Ah, então ela é escritora? Desfaça o noivado, rapaz. Esses são o pior tipo. Cheias de idéias, vão transformar sua vida em um inferno.

Só a história do presente para Lily não iria comovê-la. Ele teria que pensar em outra coisa. E rápido, porque, a julgar pelo olhar distraído que ela estava lançando às flores no canteiro perto de onde eles estavam sentados, a conversa já estava começando a entediá-la.

- Lily veio de uma família muito pobre, senhora Calhoun. - James começou a inventar. Na verdade, até onde sabia, Lily vinha de uma família classe média alta. Mas era sempre ele que inventava as melhores desculpas quando ele, Sirius, Remus e Peter aprontavam no colégio e James considerava sua capacidade de atuação nesses momentos quase um dom. - a mãe dela morreu quando ela ainda era criança e elas costumavam cantar _Good Day Sunshine_ juntas... - em um momento de inspiração máxima, James começou a chorar.

A senhora Calhoun lhe entregou um lenço de papel e ele soube que aquela batalha estava ganha.

- Signficaria muito para ela ter o disco, a senhora sabe? - completou, fungando.

- Não chore, rapaz. - a senhora Calhoun disse, ríspida, e, por um momento, James achou que talvez estivesse enganado e ela não tivesse cedido coisa nenhuma. Então, Milie acrescentou: - Vamos conversar sobre essa compra.

-x-

Lily empurrou a porta do prédio com o quadril, enquanto fazia malabarismos com as sacolas que trazia para conseguir pegar a chave do apartamento da bolsa.

Suspirou, e começou a subir o primeiro lance de escadas apressadamente. Só estava se sentindo um pouquinho desapontada por não estar deitada em uma espreguiçadeira tomando banho de sol em algum hotel do Taiti naquele exato momento. Infelizmente, James não conseguira aqueles dias de folga, o que significava que eles teriam que passar o Dia dos Namorados em Londres mesmo.

Só que Lily Evans não era uma pessoa de reclamar por pouca coisa - só porque eles estavam presos naquela cidade gelada não significava que aquela data não pudesse ser especial, certo?

Depois de alguns segundos lutando com as chaves, Lily finalmente entrou no apartamento, indo direto para a cozinha e depositando todas as sacolas em cima da mesa. Suspirando aliviada por ter se livrado do peso das compras, a ruiva retirou o gorro de lã que usava e o casaco e os jogou em cima da cadeira mais próxima.

É claro que ela tinha um plano em mente para o Dia dos Namorados, mas, para que tudo desse certo, ela tinha que correr. James estaria chegando em casa em uma hora.

- Balde de gelo, balde de gelo... - murmurando sozinha, ela procurou a droga de um balde de gelo por toda a cozinha, mas aparentemente eles não tinham um. - Tudo bem, o balde de pipoca vai ter que servir.

Depois de colocar a garrafa de champanhe que comprara dentro de um balde de plástico com "popcorn" escrito em letras vermelhas, Lily esvaziou todas as forminhas de gelo do refrigerador dentro do pote, e então, sem pensar muito, enfiou na geladeira.

Tudo bem, pensou, respirando fundo. Agora só faltava os coraçõezinhos. E o banho e trocar de roupa.

Daria tempo.

Ou pelo menos ela esperava.

-x-

A primeira coisa que James escutou foi o som do jazz no corredor. Lily gostava de ouvir jazz quando estava estressada.

Seu estômago se contraiu involuntariamente. Se ela estava estressada... bom, não podia ser uma coisa boa, certo? Ele sabia que ela tinha ficado um pouco desapontada por não poderem ir para o Taiti no final, mas, na hora que lhe deu a notícia que não poderia sair de férias naquela época do ano, pareceu que ela fosse superar bem.

Talvez ele estivesse errado.

Talvez ela ainda estivesse brava com ele por causa disso (apesar de que não era ele quem determinava se tinha ou não permissão do chefe para sair de férias).

Oh Deus, ela iria odiar o presente.

James suspirou ao parar em frente à porta do próprio apartamento. Agora já estava feito. De nada adiantava ficar ali parado. Ele só ia saber com certeza a opinião dela na hora que Lily abrisse a caixa e visse os discos.

Com isso em mente, James abriu a porta do apartamento...

... para encontrar sua sala de estar toda iluminada com a luz de velas e as paredes cobertas de pequenos corações de papel.

-x-

Lily ouviu o barulho da porta quando terminava de enganchar o sutiã. James tinha chegado em casa. _E se ele tivesse odiado a decoração que ela tinha inventado para a sala de estar?_, o pensamento pipocou em sua mente enquanto ela corria para pegar o vestido. Talvez velas aromáticas E corações fosse de fato um pouco demais. Respirando fundo, Lily lutou contra o zíper do vestido.

Ela parou por um segundo para se olhar no espelho. Bem, não haveria tempo para grandes arrumações. Com a rapidez advinda dos anos de prática, Lily abriu o pote de base e espalhou um pouco do líquido no rosto. Em segundos, passou também o corretivo e o blush, então atirou tudo em cima da penteadeira do quarto, soltou os cabelos do coque que tinha feito para tomar banho e, esquecendo de calçar sapatos, saiu do quarto.

-x-

Ele ainda estava parado na porta, boquiaberto, quando Lily entrou na sala.

- Oi - ela disse, docemente, parada no limiar entre o corredor e a sala.

- Oi - James disse. Bom Deus, ela parecia ainda mais bonita à luz de velas. Soltando a respiração que ele nem sabia que estivera segurando, ele deu mais alguns passos para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta. - Gostei da nova decoração.

Lily sorriu e se aproximou dele enquanto James tirava o casaco.

- Pensei em fazer alguma diferente esse ano. - disse. Ele tinha gostado, graças a Deus.

James sorriu, e se inclinou para beijá-la.

- Temos alguma coisa especial para comemorar? - disse, quando afastou os lábios dos dela.

- James, você... - os olhos de Lily se arregalaram de horror. Ele esquecera! Tudo bem, certamente não era o primeiro namorado a fazer isso na história da humanidade e nem seria o último, mas ela nunca esperava que ele...

Lendo a expressão nos olhos dela, James riu e, sem conseguir resistir, se inclinou para salpicar um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Eu sei, Lily, eu lembro. Estava brincando.

O punho dela acertou o ombro dele.

- Haha, muito engraçado.

Ainda rindo, ele se afastou dela para ir em direção à cozinha, mas Lily bloqueou seu caminho.

- Fique aqui. - ela disse e, sem esperar resposta, foi para a cozinha. - Eu comprei champanhe - anunciou, enquanto depositava o balde de gelo improvisado em cima da mesa de centro.

- Vamos abri-lo então. - James abriu a garrafa e serviu duas taças.

Ele a observou discretamente enquanto bebiam o champanhe. Lily estava... simplesmente divina. O vestido claro que ela usava estava dobrado nas mangas e não chegava até os joelhos, deixando suas longas pernas de fora. A luz das velas dava a ela um ar etéreo e fazia com que parecesse... bem, uma fada.

- Que foi? – Lily perguntou, curiosa, enquanto se acomodava no sofá, dobrando as pernas embaixo do corpo.

- Espere aqui um instante. Vou pegar o seu presente.

- O meu... James!

- Já volto, já volto.

Mudando de posição no sofá, Lily cruzou as pernas e tomou um gole do champanhe. O que será que ele podia ter lhe comprado de presente?, ela especulou curiosa. Bem, não importava. Ele tinha curtido sua decoração maluca E tinha comprado alguma coisa para ela. Isso já era o bastante.

- Pronto. – James se sentou do lado dela no sofá e depositou em seu colo uma caixa quadrada, maior e mais pesada do que Lily esperava.

- James, realmente, você não precisava...

Ele sorriu e começou a brincar com um cacho do cabelo dela.

- Só abra a caixa, amor.

Lily fez uma careta e - porque também estava morrendo de curiosidade – desfez os laços e abriu a caixa.

Oh Deus, ele lhe dera discos! Sentando-se mais ereta, Lily jogou a tampa da caixa para o lado de qualquer jeito e puxou um disco qualquer. Uma foto de Ringo Starr, Paul McCartney, George Harrison e John Lennon olhando para baixo em uma sacada cobria a capa.

- _Please Please Me_ with _Love Me Do_ and twelve other songs. – Lily leu, e sentiu os olhos se enxerem de lágrimas.

- Não faça isso. – James murmurou, acariciando o rosto dela com o polegar.

- Não farei. – Respirando fundo, Lily engoliu as lágrimas e sorriu para ele. Então, como uma criança em dia de Natal, ela começou a remexer no resto dos discos que haviam dentro da caixa.

Além de _Please Please Me_, o primeiro álbum dos Beatles, Lily encontrou With _the Beatles, A Hard Day's Night, Beatles for Sale, Help!_... Estavam todos os discos ali! Todos os discos dos Beatles!

- Isso é... meu? – ela perguntou, mal conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

- Como os Beatles é a coisa que você mais ama no mundo, eu achei que você ia gostar de ter todos os discos originais.

- Oh James! – Lily depositou a caixa com os discos no chão, com cuidado, então pulou para cima do namorado, enchendo de beijos seu rosto e qualquer outra parte dele pudesse alcançar. – Eu não acredito que você fez isso... seu bobo, não deveria ter... eu amo amo amo você! – murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

Depois de vários minutos, em que Lily quase derrubou James do sofá com um beijo mais entusiasmado, eles finalmente se separam o suficiente para que ela pudesse respirar fundo, ajeitar o vestido e dizer:

- Você estava errado, sabe?

- Sobre o quê?

- Os Beatles não são o que eu mais amo no mundo.

- Ah não?

- Não. – Sorrindo loucamente, Lily envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanto amor.

- Você é o que eu mais amo no mundo, James.


End file.
